The Demon Hunter
by ThatRollingStone
Summary: "There was once a king of all the elder dragons on Remnant. His power over the Grimmlands was massive, young and old cowered in fear at the mere mention of his name. But at the top, he grew lonely. Soon, he was killed by a man who went by the name K'Shicha." The Demon Hunter, Part 1 - The Lonely King - Follow Lloyd Hakasa, the Demon Hunter as he begins training at Beacon. MH4U
1. Azure Swallow

_"What's your name, kid?" The gruff looking teen slammed his fist on the steel table. I kept my silence as it was one of the only things keeping secret safe until I die, which was the thing my mother wanted for me since my birth. He was planning on destroying my parents' wish because of the one incident._

 _He placed the large sword on my esophagus. He was planning on staining these bland, grey walls with my blood if I didn't answer his question. I knew for a fact if I answered this question one question would lead to another and so on. And they would ask how I did what I did for sure and he would kill me. He would kill me. He would-_

 _"Qrow. Don't scare him. He's just a little kid." The gruff teen pulled the sword filled with gears away from my throat. I exhaled._

 _"Your tactics don't work Summer. You've been playing good cop way too much, it's time for a little bad cop."_

 _"Qrow." Summer said firmly. "I don't care what you say. I'm taking the reins here. He's just like me; he's a silver-eyed boy."_

 _The surly huntsman grimaced, turned and held his palm toward me as if trying to be gentlemanly. "After you, then."_

 _The young lady walked forward and placed her hand on my head, ruffling my messy hair, only messing it up more. She smiled a warm smile. "I'm sorry he did that to you." She lifted me up out of the uncomfortable chair. "Here, how about this. If you tell me some things, then I'll buy you some chocolate-chip cookies."_

 _I only nodded my head, I couldn't resist the temptation of cookies._

 _"First, what's your name?" She asked simply._

 _"Lloyd Barett Hakasa," I replied with a toothy grin._

 _"Well, hello Lloyd! I'm Summer Rose! What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

 _"I wanna be a doctor!" The gruff teen stifled a chuckle at my young innocence. "What about you?"_

 _"I want to be a huntress. I wanted to help people who were in trouble." She smiled an even warmer smile after she said that. "How old are you?"_

 _"I'm five and a half!" I held five fingers up for her to see._

 _"Now, I need you to tell me something, this is important. Do you know what important means?"_

 _"Yes!" I said playfully._

 _"What happened in that forest over there?" Summer pointed out the window at the now dimly lit Emerald Forest. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."_

 _I frowned at her. "I...ca_ n't. _"_

 _"What if I say pretty please?" She pressed further. I shook my head slightly. She showed her frustration in a form of a frown. "It's alright. Now, let's go get you some cookies."_

 _Third-Person POV_

 _"I don't get it. How could that six-year-old cause such catastrophic destruction to the forest?" Raven voiced her confusion over the situation. Team STRQ had been assigned to find out what destroyed half of the emerald forest, left 10-yard footprints, **AND** cleared a Grimm infested all in one night. All they had found was that snot nosed kid all the way at the end of the forest "He's fuckin' six. What did he eat to make this happen?"_

 _"I don't know, and I don't think I want to. Whatever happened here..." Taiyang and Raven looked around the area, only seeing the destroyed trees and burnt grass. "It outmatches any Grimm ever created."_

 _Qrow yelled out the window in the police station. "Alright guys, that's a wrap for today. Let's get this kid back to his mother and go back to Beacon." He mumbled the last part to himself._

 _Summer left the police station playing with young Lloyd tossing me up into the air then letting him fall back down into her grasp. Qrow looked at her then sighed heavily. Raven and Taiyang ran over to their teammates and walked into the small bullhead and took off into the city._

 _After seven minutes of flight, the small Bullhead landed itself near a few shops. Summer and Lloyd entered the shop filled with treats and goodies and, as promised she got the boy some cookies._

 _But the rest of team STRQ only watched in apprehension._

* * *

The Demon Hunter

Part I: The Lonely King

Hunt #1: Azure Swallow

* * *

Lloyd's feet slid across the dark stone below him, his vambraces crunched up a little at the force and friction before his whole body slowed to a stop he then ran up to his assailant. He gripped his Elite sword with his life and the shield with his soul. The young hunter slashed at the monster's snout and - keeping the momentum - he jumped away from the monster's claws, following up with a slam in between the eyes from his trusty shield making the beast twist its face away from Lloyd.

"There's more where that came from. And I'll show you all of it if you want to try." The young hunter threatened the Gore Magala. He just knew the unintelligent monster would just leave, because of the illusion that Lloyd was a serious threat. The monster limped away from him then flapped his wings and flew away.

He fell to one knee as the wyvern flew away. Keeping himself up with the Elite Sword, he breathed. "God, help me...I should not do things like that," He sighed as he slowly limped toward the small cavity on the side of the large cave bent over and looked inside. "You can come out now. The monster's gone."

A small girl with pale-white skin, blonde hair, and a long blue dress with golden trimmings emerged from the cavity unharmed for the most part, if only a bit dirtied. She looked up at the tall Hunter anxiety clear in her eyes. "Is...is it really gone?" She whispered, barely audible.

"Yes. Now, run along home." He replied.

"I can't! I promised mommy I would get her 'the special flowers' for her birthday!" She pouted a little, Lloyd only chuckled in response.

"How about you show me the way? Just in case anymore monsters come by."

"Okay! Thank you, Lloyd!" The young girl bowed to further enunciate her gratitude toward his help. She stuck her hand out toward the tall, swarthy teen boy and he followed her lead.

* * *

 **T** _he_ **D** _emon_ **H** _unter_

* * *

The sun shone brightly to the right of the sky, there were no clouds to block the sunlight or the empty blueness of the sky's afternoon gaze, in other words, it was a clear and beautiful day.

Clear days, can sometimes mean a clearer mind, but Lloyd's head was never empty - and his train of thought never seemed to follow the right tracks. He was on a bullhead filled to the brim with people and their friends - and in some cases family - and their conversations irritated Lloyd's sensitive ears, so he covered them.

He inhaled, attempting to allow all his stress fill his breath and followed suit and let out the stress in an exhale, but immediately the stress returned. He straightened himself and placed his back on the wall making a small 'click' sound as his armor touched the surface of the wall. He took another deep breath, heavier and heftier than last.

Lloyd was tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep during the course of the other day and that was part of the reason he was here and not at home taking care of his sick mother.

* * *

 _"So, you are Lloyd Barrett Hakasa, correct?" The silver-haired man stared directly into his platinum-silver eyes making Lloyd's stomach twist in a knot under the pressure of his gaze._

 _"Y-yes..." He replied nervously to the silver-haired man. "Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"No, Mr. Hakasa." The man leaned forward a little, opting Lloyd to move backward in his seat. "Actually, you did something good."_

 _The man's expression showed no signs of letting Lloyd get a chance to catch his breath. "Wh-what did I do?"_

 _"You saved that young girl from death today." Often it was that Lloyd had been scolded for doing something wrong back where he lived and whenever he did something good, his mistakes and bad choices outweighed the good that he did. And it was often that they never saw it and they never would. So, when he had been called her at the police station he assumed he had done something wrong, this was a pleasant surprise, to say the least._

 _"I-uh...well..." He stuttered._

 _"You have silver eyes." The silver-haired man saying this only made him feel significantly more uncomfortable which he thought impossible._

 _"Ozpin." The blonde that stood next to the silver-haired man cleared her throat._

 _The man sheepishly moved away from Lloyd. "Apologies, my name is Ozpin. I am Headmaster of Beacon." He announced not-so-humbly. Lloyd remembered Blake mentioned something about it. Memories to remember another day._

 _...Oh! That was the hunter school! Maybe he would attend some day._

 _"How would you like to go to my academy?" Opportunities make themselves._

 _"Sure!" He said, enthusiastically for the first time that night._

 _"Alright then." The Headmaster said simply. "Thank you. You can leave now."_

 _"Thanks." Lloyd uttered as he left the room. The door clicked closed and the room was devoid of sound._

 _Glynda looked toward the Headmaster of Beacon apprehensively. "Is he truly the hunter? He seemed weak and pathetic and I sensed his aura levels, they were nearly non-existent. And the footage doesn't match up with his demeanor. I doubt he could even survive a Grimm attack."_

 _"I doubted it before," Ozpin stood up from his chair and reached for his cane. "but now, I know it for sure."_

 _"He is The Hunter."_

* * *

The Bullhead landed carefully on the avenue of Beacon campus; All of the students exited hurriedly as if there were eternal life on the other side. Lloyd stepped out nervously. He looked toward the north and saw it.

Beacon Academy. It was a sight to behold.

 _This is going to be a long four years._ He thought as he walked forward along the avenue.

"Ooooh, look at his weapon!" The voice came out of nowhere and quickly he found himself on the ground.

He groaned in pain and rolled around to see another pair of silver orbs. The young hunter found himself tongue-tied and dumbfounded as he looked at the girl on top of him.

 _A long four years indeed._


	2. Azure Swallow, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the Monster Hunter series or any of the songs featured in this chapter. Specifically the ending theme. By Audioslave. It's owned by Audioslave.

* * *

The Demon Hunter  
Hunt #2: Azure Swallow, Part II  
Part 1 - The Lonely King

* * *

"Well, this is awkward," Yang commented. Her younger sister fell on top of a big, dark-skinned teen with muscles. If Ruby weren't on top of him Yang probably would've been. She eventually walked over to her sister and lifted her up off of the big man, who apparently was stunned by the development of his own situation. "I'm sorry, sir. My sister really likes weapons and apparently, you have some pretty good guns there~"

He didn't respond.

"Okay then..." She backed away from him. "Ruby, stay away from him. I'll see you later."

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Oh...um..." A whole parades worth of people came. "Just with some friends."

They all ran off with her sister and she walked around dazed by her sister's sudden leave. She eventually bumped into the poor boy from before making him fall into a cart of suitcases.

A shrill voice quickly reprimanded the boy. "What are you doing?!"

"I-I-I-" He continued stuttering and sputtering incomprehensible words.

"I don't have time for this, please leave my presence." A white-haired girl told him condescendingly, with a nose stuck in the air. "And don't ever approach me."

"Hey! It wasn't his fault, you don't need to yell at him!" Ruby interjected intrinsically. "I bumped into him, that's all."

"Really? Then what were YOU doing?" The girl challenged with a finger pointed at Ruby.

"Hey, can you two please relax a little?" The boy finally spoke a real word to them. "Y-you guys are kinda making me feel nervous."

"I'm sorry, can't you see that we are having a conversation? Butt out!" The white-haired girl replied extremely aggressively.

"I-I'm sorry, but I know you must expect s-standards from everyone, being the heiress to the SDC and all, so, p-please allow me to apologize for falling into your things, and I'll help you p-pick them up, Ms. Schnee." He bowed and did exactly as he said.

"...No, it's fine. I can get them myself." The girl replied, effectively withdrawing from the argument with Ruby, who silently added it to her list of wins. "I could use some assistance from you on the other hand." She glared at Ruby - now taking back the win - who groaned and lifted the suitcases back onto the cart with some help from the armored boy.

"Thank you. Mister..." The white-haired girl waited for him fill in the blank.

"Lloyd. Lloyd Hakasa." He said quite clearer than the last few times he spoke. He looked back at Ruby, wishing to hopefully make his friend count two for two. "Th-thank you for defending me like that. I really appreciate it."

Ruby blushed. "Your welcome."

"So... do you know where we are supposed to go?" Lloyd asked sheepishly.

"Uh, well...no."

Lloyd sighed. "Alright. Do you w-wanna come help me look for it?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **T** _he_ **D** _emon_ **H** _unter_

* * *

"SO...I have this." Lloyd watched as she took out her extremely large scythe stabbing the sharp end into the ground.

"Woah!" The young hunter quickly stumbled to the ground after seeing the weapon. "That's big." He said, standing up.

"Yeah. It's also a high-caliber sniper rifle."

"A gun?"

"Yeah, a gun."

Lloyd took out his sword and shield. "Well, I have this. It may not be as impressive, but it does have a story behind it."

"Let's hear it."

"The Azure King or King Karakoro as he was known the king of the blossoms and his wife, Queen Karakoro was the queen of the blossoms lived in a kingdom that was far away from any Grimm, Monsters, or other people."

"Woah..." Ruby uttered dreamily.

"One day, their kingdom was raided by a hundred thousand bandits, who had left their town in search of ancient treasure. Armed with their swords and guns, they slaughtered the Royal Army and entered the kingdom's gates. There, they were stopped by King Karakoro and Queen King was armed with a sword that could slice through armor as if it were melted butter, and the Queen was armed with a shield that could take two billion hits before getting even slightly dented. And both created by the Royal blacksmith from the weapons from the fallen soldiers."

"Ohmygod! Were they your weapons?!" The young reaper asked eagerly.

"You'll find out," Lloyd quickly replied. "They fought for days without food or water, but the weapons gave them the energy to defeat every single bandit. And after the battle, they fell to the ground and held each other's hands as the sword and shield enveloped them in an azure flower and it blossomed over them as they died. And all that was left, was the two weapons. These two weapons."

"Wow. That's amazing. Where did you find them?"

"A weapons shop. The woman there gave it to me for saving her son from a Gore Magala a while ago." Lloyd smiled when he thought about that memory. "She told me that her Seventh great-grandfather, the royal blacksmith told his son to give it to someone worthy and her family hadn't anybody body worthy until she met me. So she gave it to me. The Azure-" He lifted the sword up. "And Swallow." He lifted the shield.

"Wow." She couldn't find any better words for what she had just heard. "Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow."

"Heh, that was my exact reaction when I heard what I had just obtained. Amazing, right?" He said as he placed the two weapons back on his back.

"Yeah." She said. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure," Her finger prodded the entirety of the weapons, he glanced up realizing they were there. "Hey, we're here."

"Oh." She hadn't even realized that they were moving their feet.

"Hey! Ruby! Over here!" Yang called for her sister.

"Oh! L-Lloyd, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Y-yeah." He sputtered, as she walked off, he sighed heavily.

 **"Cute girl, huh?"**

Lloyd tightened as he heard the voice. "Yeah."

 _"She's something."_

 _(Revelations - Audioslave)_

 _You know what to do_

 _You know what I did_

 _Since you know everything, just clue me in_

 _I am such a wreck_

 _I am such a mess_

 _I know what I know_

 _Why don't you fill in the rest?_

 _I will bring it down_

 _I will make it bad_

 _While you're feeling proud_

 _Why don't you help me?_


	3. The Nightmare on Beacon Hill

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, All Along the Watchtower belongs to Jimi Hendrix and Bob Dylan. Yeah. I did my research.

* * *

 _The shattered moon shone upon the earth like a lantern to a dark room, it shone upon the Emerald forest. The moon was quickly eclipsed by a large, luminescent blood red figure, with ivory white eyes, orange to yellow rims around its eyes and a 1,000-foot body. The Demon walked upon the grass and the trees. Smashing the pines, oaks, and maple under its heel, burning the grass, and crushing all the Grimm._

 _The beast looked to the moon, then twisting his head back to his destination. The end of the Emerald Forest._

 _A woman looked up from her home and apprehension became apparent upon her face. "Lloyd." She uttered._

* * *

The Demon Hunter  
Part 1 - The Lonely King  
Hunt #3 - The Nightmare on Beacon Hill

* * *

 **That night, Lloyd slept in the ballroom, still shaking after hearing his voice. The Demon's voice. He had been cursed by the gods is what his mother told him. They punished his mother and his father in the form of their son; Lloyd. He asked what they did, but they never told him no matter what. And after his father disappeared, she only became even more protective of the secret.**

Whatever the case, he didn't sleep well.

After the sun rose, Lloyd stood from his sleeping bag and went to the Locker room. He walked to his locker grabbing his armor, and Azure Swallow. He placed on his silver protection vest before taking the back part of the chestplate, placing it on his back, the wrapping the strands of steel magnet and securing the armor on his back like a backpack. The placing the frontal part and clicking it in place with the back part. He put on the waist, greaves, vambraces, and boots and he was all set for the initiation.

"Hey, Lloyd." The sisters from yesterday stood before him.

"Hey Ruby," Lloyd replied then looking at her sister. "Um, I don't think I caught your name last time."

"Yang Xiao Long, my friends call me Yang XL for obvious reasons." She replied pointing to her breasts.

"Ooookay..." The young hunter replied nervously.

"Yang, stop messing with him!" Ruby cried, flustered at her sister.

"I can't help it, he's such an easy target!" Yang replied in pure laughter.

After Yang stopped laughing, she looked at Ruby. "So, you seem to be in a good mood today."

"Yeah. I finally get to do what I do best, kill things with my baby." She hugged Crescent Rose. "No more getting to know you stuff, no more awkward situations..."

"I hear that. I'm ready for some slicin' and dicin'" The young hunter replied.

"What about teams? Whose team are you gonna be on, Lloyd?" Yang questioned.

"I don't know, and I don't care." He responded. "All I care about is getting out on the field and fighting the monsters and Grimm."

"What about you Ruby?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll just be on your team or something." She answered nervously.

"C'mon sis. You have to break out your shell, grow up a little y'know?"

"I don't need to grow up, I drink milk!" She comedically replied.

"I don't think we're going to pick our own teams. And if we do, I'm sure that she'll be fine." Lloyd reassured Yang.

"Yeah. I'll be just fine."

Yang simply sighed.

* * *

How wrong Lloyd was when he had heard that the teams weren't going to be picked by them. By first eye contact, the teams would be picked for him. This was stressful and nerve-wracking.

He felt the wind in his hair as he flew over the forest. He connected his sword and shield and some gears in the weapons shifted and it transformed into the elite ax. He slammed the sharp end into the trunk of the tree sliding down without any difficulty.

With a click, the ax returned to its sword form. He trod the forest carefully being sure that he was safe. After he was sure he was safe, He burst into a sprint and began to make his way to the relics.

* * *

 _"Lloyd! If you can hear me, stop doing this! You're destroying the forest!" The woman followed behind the behemoth demon._

 _"Cha'ka, cease your screaming at once. Your son isn't here anymore, at least not until I run out of aura. And you know how much aura I have. You won't see your son for a long time." The behemoth uttered to the woman below him. "Be happy I don't crush you right now."_

 _"Lloyd! Use your strength. We are not weak, we are strong Lloyd. you can beat him!" She continued to shout at the behemoth._

 _"Urgh..." The behemoth moaned. "Grr..." The Demon let out a large roar before returning to Lloyd's body._

 _Cha'ka ran up to him as he fell from the sky and caught him before he could touch the ground. "I love you, Lloyd. Don't ever forget that. I love you so much..." She hugged him tightly and held him to her chest, cradling him._

 _"Hey! The tracks stop here! Whatever did this must have stopped here." A voice said, behind Cha'ka._

 _She quickly took off her necklace and dropped it on Lloyd's chest and ran into the forest. "Be safe, Lloyd."_

 _"Team STRQ, there's a boy at the premises. A dark-skinned male, black hair, doesn't seem to be older than 6-years old."_

* * *

Lloyd was surrounded by monsters. Beowolves, Jaggi, Ursai.

He grabbed Azure and swiped at the Beowolf jumping at him, cutting through its bony hide and killing it effectively.

A Jaggi jumped at him with his jaw wide open, the young hunter lightly hopped backward and slashed downward on its torso.

The Ursa roared mightily, clawing at Lloyd, but he quickly brought up his Swallow protecting himself then slamming it into the bear Grimm's snout, and slashing sideways.

Two more Beowolves swiped at Lloyd with their claws, but he was quick to jump and kick the first Beowolf into a tree and ram his shield into the other one's face and slash downward on its face.

An Ursa and a Jaggi sprang at the young hunter, to which he reacted by running up to them and quickly sliding under the Jaggi, stabbing upward on its stomach, and kicking the corpse into the Ursa. Then running up to it and slashing downward on it.

Three more Beowolves leaped at Lloyd, but then he cut them all down in one sweeping movement.

Once he realized there weren't any more Monsters he continued his trek to the other side of the forest.

(Ending Theme: All Along The Watchtower - The Jimi Hendrix Experience)

* * *

"How did he-" Glynda gasped at the way he massacred all the monsters without even getting hit once or using any aura. Ozpin simply grinned at her. She almost replied with a doubtful remark, but she relented. "Maybe he is the hunter. But that doesn't mean that I believe that to be true just yet."

"Oh, Glynda," Ozpin responded sarcastically. "Maybe you should believe more in the make-believe. Gods know it will make you smile more."

Glynda only grimaced further. "I'll give him a test in combat training if he can make it past this. Then we'll see if he is the hunter you say he is."

* * *

 **Next time on The Demon Hunter:**

 **"Ruby!" Yang shouted.**

 **"Ah, shit," Lloyd muttered to himself before looking up at the Seregios ready to launch its scales at her, then back at Ruby who bounced off of the Deathstalker's durable armor.**

 ** _There are many here among us_**

 ** _Who feel that life is but a joke._**

 **The trio quickly realized they were in freefall. Ruby used her semblance to control air resistance. Lloyd, on the other hand, dropped like a rock in water.**

 ** _But you and I – we've been through that._**

 ** _And this is not our fate._**

 **"This was a bad IDEAAAAA!" Lloyd uttered to himself before the elder dragon took flight again. He quickly grabbed his sword and stabbed into the winged beast's side making it roar again. He climbed further up the beast finally reaching its back. He slashed at the back of its neck repeatedly, before transforming his weapon into the elite ax, raising it to slash into the beast's cranium. The beast swiftly performed an aileron roll, launching the young hunter into the sky.**

 ** _So let us not talk falsely now._**

 ** _The hour's getting late._**

 ** _Hey!_**


	4. The Nightmare on Beacon Hill, Part 2

_"Lloyd."_

 _"Lloyd…_

 _"Lloyd!" The young hunter jolted awake at the shout of his name. He looked to his bedside to see his mother standing there, smiling as she tossed him his clothes. "Get dressed. You're going on your first mission."_

 _Before he knew it he was on the bullhead heading to his first mission which his mother planned for him. He felt butterflies in his stomach._

 _"Are you ready Lloyd?" Cha'ka asked._

 _"I-I think," He said._

 _"I think will have to be good enough. We're here." Lloyd looked out the window. The forever fall. He had been taken there every once in a while for the sap. "Hm. Today's a nice day as well."_

 _The mother and son walked out the Bullhead onto the red-stained grass and faced the sun which was just rising. Cha' ka stabbed her long sword into the ground._

 _"Here's your mission, Lloyd." Cha' ka stood tall over Lloyd, looking extremely serious and casting a shadow over him. "I want you to get me 100 fish by sundown. Use whichever lake you like just bring me those fish by the time the sun sets completely on the horizon."_

 _"What?! I can't do that!"_

 _"Well Lloyd," His mother frowned slightly. "I guess you won't be a hunter then."_

 _Lloyd copied his mother's frown, she obviously was not giving him any other choice, but to do what she had asked of him. He sighed._

* * *

The Demon Hunter

Hunt #4 - The Nightmare on Beacon Hill, Part 2

Part 1 - The Lonely King

* * *

Lloyd continued his journey to find the relics heading to the north as Ozpin had said, he began to sprint to his destination. He skidded to a stop when he realized there were two of the others ahead of him. Weiss and Ruby, he wondered how that would work out. Badly, he thought, Very badly.

"Hey, Ruby." The young hunter responded with a small smile on his face. "I see you found your partner."

"Yeah," Ruby replied her face matching his. "Although, I could have had a few better partners though..."

"Oh, quiet you dolt." The ice queen uttered, crossed her arms as she did so. There was a short silence after that.

"So uh... Where do we go?" The hunter asked.

Ruby looked up and saw a shadow in the sky.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Yang and her new partner, Blake, stalked the forest with caution and awareness. They were ready for anything that came at them. Soon enough they reached the clearing, where the relics were in plain sight.

"Here we are. Those must be the relics." Yang observed as she ran up to the pedestals that held the chess shaped relics. King, Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, and...

Where was the Pawn?

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here," Yang noted. "Maybe it was one of the other students?"

"Maybe..." Blake pondered.

"Hey, How about a cute little pony?" Yang joked.

Blake scoffed at the joke but nodded at the implication. She picked up the small knight relic.

* * *

"Can we please get off this thing?!"

Lloyd stabbed his blade into the side of the gigantic Wyvern.

He was on the back of a Seregios.

Not only this, but the other two were there as well hanging off the ankle of his greaves. And the two were testing his patience with constant bickering.

"Maybe if you shut up for more than fifteen seconds we wouldn't even be on here right now!

"You suggested this!"

"Well, you got us lost!"

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" The outburst made Ruby's hand slip from Lloyd's greave making her gasp before quickly holding onto Weiss' ankle.

"We need to get off this thing now!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm trying!" Lloyd bellowed. He quickly ripped Azure out of the monster's skin. "There!"

"Jump!" Ruby shouted.

The trio quickly realized they were in freefall. Ruby used her semblance to control air resistance. Lloyd, on the other hand, dropped like a rock in water. But he quickly disappeared leaving behind a zephyr of ashes, then reappearing on the ground.

As he landed, Ruby soon followed.

"I'd say 10 out of 10." A familiar voice replied besides them.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" The two gave each other a quick hug.

Lloyd and Blake only glanced at each other.

Suddenly a loud sound came from the forest and everybody looked over, only to find a girl on an Ursa.

What?

The Ursa quickly fell to the ground, dead. The girl stepped off of the beast. "Aw, it's broken." She said, genuinely sounding sad.

"Nora," The teen dressed in green and that had black hair with a pink streak in it appeared from behind her. "Don't ever do that again."

"Oooh..." The girl awed at the relics before picking up the rook. "I'm the queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" The teen shouted again.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked. Before anybody could answer, a blonde haired kid flew through the sky into a tree.

"Why did you leave me?!" A shrill voice sounded from the sky.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouted back.

The blonde quickly jumped out the tree at the right time to catch her. "Just dropping in?" He said with a sly grin on his face. Then he quickly looked down realizing he was in mid-air. "Oh, crap." He uttered before falling to the ground on his face. And Weiss landing on top of him.

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Yang shouted with a fiery aura around her. "CAN WE ALL JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS?!"

Before anybody could even react to that, a redhead girl came running out the forest with a Deathstalker right behind her before she was smacked into a pedestal.

"Great. Now we can all die together." Yang replied dryly.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby announced to the group, before charging at the Deathstalker with Crescent Rose in hand.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Ah, shit," Lloyd muttered to himself before looking up at the Seregios ready to launch its scales at her, then back at Ruby who bounced off of the Deathstalker's durable armor. He suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black ashes and reappeared in front of Ruby, holding Swallow up at the Seregios, blocking the razor-sharp scales from hitting the young reaper. He looked back at the girl, still holding up his shield. "Don't do that EVER again, please."

She only looked up and nodded. Lloyd sighed then looking over her shoulder and seeing the Deathstalker raise its tail to strike the two in one fell swoop. He couldn't do anything as the beast struck.

"You are so childish." The sound of something freezing filled their ears. They opened their eyes to see that Weiss had saved them. "Not you," She pointed to Lloyd. "You." She directed her finger toward Ruby. "And selfish, naïve, and... well, I can be a bit," She paused. "Bossy. But I'm willing to work together with you."

Weiss helped her up to her feet. And Ruby smiled at the ice queen.

"Ruby!" Her sister yelled.

"Yang!" The younger sister replied.

"Nora!" The peppy ginger shouted.

"Uh, guys." Lloyd intervened. "I hate to break up the family reunion, but we have company." He uttered pointing at the Seregios.

The monster roared in response to Lloyd. He re-gripped Azure Swallow in a defensive position. "The monsters aren't our objective. Our objective is to obtain the relics and return to Professor Ozpin." Weiss clarified.

"Run and live. I can get behind that." The blonde boy remarked.

"I can too. Let's get to the running part." Lloyd replied.

The nine of them ran over to the bridge and began to sprint past it, but they were instantly blocked by the Deathstalker. They turned and saw the Seregios was impeding the nine of them from going anywhere.

"I guess there's no other choice but to..." Lloyd combined Azure and Swallow to form the elite ax. "Stay and fight." Unbeknownst to the others, there was a small smile on the young hunter's face. He did not enjoy avoiding battle unless it was necessary. He enjoyed a good fight, as it was where he shined the brightest.

With a battle cry, the young hunter sprinted toward the elder dragon with his ax raised behind his back ready to strike. The beast used its wings and flew upward, but Lloyd slammed the ax into the ground pole vaulting to reach the elder dragon.

"Gotcha!" The young hunter shouted as the beast tried to shake him off of its leg. The monster roared once again, making Lloyd slightly lose his grip on the monster's leg, but he promptly regained it, gradually climbing up.

The others watched in awe as he climbed onto its leg until Ruby snapped them all out of their trance. "We have to help him!" She shouted. "Everybody use ranged attacks!"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang shot at the Elder dragon, making sure they didn't hit Lloyd.

The other four looked toward the Deathstalker apprehensively. The scraggly blonde grabbed his sword and his shield shakily. The other three, Nora, Ren and the redheaded girl, Ignited the Grimm with the gun forms of their weapons.

The redhead stopped firing at the beast. "Jaune! Cover me!"

"Okay, Pyrrha!" The blonde breathed in heavily before heading for the Deathstalker "Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die..." He repeated aloud.

The Deathstalker raised its tail and struck at Jaune's shield, making him wince out of pain and fear. "Alright... not dying..."

* * *

"This was a bad IDEAAAAA!" Lloyd uttered to himself before the elder dragon took flight again. He quickly grabbed his sword and stabbed into the winged beast's side making it roar again. He climbed further up the beast finally reaching its back. He slashed at the back of its neck repeatedly, before transforming his weapon into the elite ax, raising it to slash into the beast's cranium. The beast swiftly performed an aileron roll, launching the young hunter into the sky.

He felt himself in free fall until he was caught by the hand. He looked up to see his savior.

"Blake." He whispered.

He was then tossed onto the concrete ground. "By no means are we on 'friends' terms again just yet Hakasa."

"I see you haven't changed at all Blake." He muttered into his hand while checking for blood loss.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked as she ran over to the young hunter.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied, looking up past her shoulder. "Damn. Your sister is a beast."

Ruby looked to the side to see Blake, hit by the elder dragon, using her ribbon to get back up.

"I think I might have an idea."

* * *

(Ending Theme - The Prayer - Bloc Party)

The Deathstalker slammed its tail into the bridge snapping it in half like a twig. Pyrrha and Ren were on the side with the Deathstalker, while Jaune and Nora were on the other side.

"We need to get over there," Jaune told Nora. He glanced up at her with her hammer in hand. "Wait, what are you-"

She hurled it toward the ground, making the other end fling Jaune up into the sky. Nora simply pulled a trigger and the grenade launcher sent her sailing toward the other side.

Jaune landed harshly on the ground. "Well, that's one way to do it." he uttered painfully. He quickly got up and saw the deathstalker's stinger hanging by a thread. He glanced at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha! Get the tail!"

"Alright!" She launched her shield at the tail, cutting off the bit of tail, dropping the stinger into its head.

"Nora!" He shouted pointing at the stinger. "Nail it!"

The peppy ginger slammed her weapon onto the beast's face before pulling the trigger and launching herself into the air.

Then falling back to Remnant, slamming the hammer onto the stinger and killing the Deathstalker.

"Nice one Nora!"

She looked back at him, grinning. "It's all in the wrist."

* * *

Yang jumped into the Flying Wyvern's mouth emptying her ammo into its mouth. "I - hope - you're - hun - gry!" She shouted, then looking back toward the cliff and somersaulting down to the ground. The Seregios slammed into the cliff, then having its tail frozen in Weiss' ice dust.

 ** _Tonight make me unstoppable, and I will charm, I will slice, I will dazzle them with my wit._**

Blake wrapped her ribbons around the pillars in a straight line.

Weiss got into position behind the ribbon, as Ruby landed into it.

"Of course you would come up with this plan." The heiress jeered in an even tone.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked.

The heiress scoffed. "Can I?"

There was a short silence.

"Can y-"

"Of course I can!"

"Well, you better make the shot count." Lloyd interrupted behind them. "This is a one try thing."

 ** _I will outshine them all_**

The glyph launched Ruby into the sky, which was when she grabbed the Wyvern by the neck landing smoothly on the path of glyphs Weiss made, using her semblance to race up the cliff and grab the beast by the neck. Pulling the trigger, the scythe ripped off the Elder Dragon's head, rose petals flying across the sky wildly.

Everyone watched the girl stand above the Seregios' falling corpse.

"Well," Yang continued to stare at her sister. "That was a thing."

* * *

" _Lloyd, how many fish did you catch-" His mother asked him before staring at the pile of fish sitting next to her son who passed out from exhaustion. She quickly counted all of them._

 _"96, 97, 98, 99..." She stopped at ninety-nine. She glanced back at Lloyd's face and saw a fish in his mouth. "100."_

 ** _Tonight, make me unstoppable and I will charm I will slice I will dazzle them with my wit._**

 ** _Tonight make me unstoppable, and I will charm, I will slice, I will dazzle I will outshine them all._**


	5. Picking Up The Pieces

_"Hey, you wanna play ball with us?" The kid repeated himself._

 _"S-sure." The young hunter walked over to the other two six-year-olds and played ball with them, throwing it to each other. They seemed to have fun until Lloyd threw the ball a little too hard at the other boy, making him instinctively dodge and making it fly into the river with a large splash._

 _"Oh...sorry."_

 _"I knew we shouldn't have invited him over he really is a freak like the others say." The two boys left Lloyd._

 _"Lloyd, there you are! What did I tell you about not going past the garden?" Cha'ka asked in a motherly tone grabbing his arm to take him back to the house._

 _"D-don't go past the garden." He replied guiltily. "Mom, am I a 'freak'?"_

 _The mother stopped tugging on the boy's arm and looked at him straight in the eye. "Yes. And normally only the freaks are the ones who do great things, Lloyd and I think you're destined for greatness."_

 _Lloyd smiled at his mother, and she smiled back._

* * *

 **The Demon Hunter  
** **Hunt #5: Picking Up the Pieces  
** **Part 1 - The Lonely King**

* * *

"I hate my life." The young hunter whispered under his breath. "I literally hate my life."

TWEET!

"Get up, Lloyd!" He groaned and shoved his pillow as far down his ear as physically possible.

* * *

 _ **T** he **D** emon **H** unter_

* * *

"Well, this looks like an absolute mess," Lloyd stated still tired and cranky.

"Stop being a buzzkill, Lloyd, I mean, the beds aren't all that bad," Yang replied to his statement. "And besides, you have your own room." She gestured to the room just across from the bathroom.

"I can't help it, I'm tired." He responded while yawning."And my room is basically a closet, so your comment is null and void."

"Next order business!" Ruby interjected excitedly. "Classes."

Lloyd yawned again. "I'll see you there." He walked out and closed the door behind himself as he left. He quickly disappeared out of existence, leaving only black ashes behind.

* * *

Team RWBY burst through the doors of the classroom sweating as if they had been running from a Gravios for an hour and breathing heavily like they were on the verge of death.

"Ah, team RWBY. Right on time, please take your seats." The team sat on the left of Lloyd, in order of names left to right.

"Hello," Lloyd said to the rest of team RWBY.

They essentially just ignored him.

Another team burst through the door. "Team JNPR. You're late. Take your seats in the front of the class."

The whole team sighed and groaned in harmony.

* * *

 _ **T** he **D** emon **H** unter_

* * *

Lloyd leaned back slightly into his surprisingly comfortable seat. He slowly recapped the events of the last week through his head like a movie, he had made the most friends he had ever made within this short span of time. Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, and possibly Weiss. And on top of all that he found Blake after 3 years. This had been the best week of his life.

He didn't listen to Professor Port's long rant about his "journey as a child" or something. He continued to rest and relax. Then the man asked a question.

"Do any of you believe yourself to be a true hunter?!"

Lloyd raised his hand high into the sky. "Y-yes! I do sir!"

The man's mustache ruffled in response. "Good. Now prove it."

* * *

 _ **T** he **D** emon **H** unter_

* * *

Dressed in his normal armor, he gripped his weapon.

"Here you go. Now show me that you are a huntsman." Professor Port slashed the lock of the cage unleashing the Grimm inside, a Boarbatusk.

The Grimm looked at Lloyd before it ran back into the cage. "Hm? What's going on Professor?"

"I... don't know."

"Um...what should I do?"

* * *

 _ **T** he **D** emon **H** unter_

* * *

"Hmm…" Doctor Oobleck observed the animal slowly, then observing Lloyd. "It seems Lloyd here has an immense amount of aura. Enough that it's actually crushing the little thing."

Professor Port looked at the Grimm then at Lloyd, astonished by what he just heard his colleague say. "Just by being in his presence?! How is that possible?!"

"Lloyd's aura must be denser than any of us can imagine. The only reason you or I are still standing is that we have our own aura to protect us from his, but even then, his presence may just be chipping away at our aura right now."

"So, there's no way he can't be the hunter now." Professor Port muttered to himself. "Lloyd, you may take your seat." The man said almost exasperatedly.

"Lloyd, what happened?" Ruby asked him anxiously.

The young hunter didn't reply as he checked his scroll to see if what the two professors were talking about were true and he quickly found that it was. He saw that Ruby's aura was slowly depleting. He closed the scroll with a sigh.

"Nothing happened."

"But-"

"Ruby…" He looked her in the eye.

"Nothing happened."

After class was over the team left the classroom, Weiss walked ahead of everyone, heels clicking on the ground almost rhythmically.

"Hey, Weiss! Slow down!" Ruby shouted to her icy-haired partner, who continued to pick up the pace. "Wait up!"

"Will you quit it?!" The ice queen shouted.

"I just want you to stop walking so fast!"

"I want to be in your position. I wanted to be the leader, and Ozpin chose a dolt like you." Weiss snapped back. "The way you have been acting is not anything like a leader. You've been acting like a child. You don't deserve it."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone."

* * *

Lloyd stepped outside of the house and ran past the garden, making sure not to step on any of his mother's flowers. He quickly reached the lake which was when he jumped out into the water and swam toward the bottom of the water finding what he needed he grabbed it with two hands and swam back to the surface.

He shook his body like a dog drying itself and left the item near the tree.

* * *

"-Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh hello, Lloyd! How have you been?!" Cha'ka exclaimed.

"Sorry, I've just been adjusting to the new schedule, you know how it is."

"Well, it's great to hear you're doing alright. Is there anything going on? You don't sound too well."

"When was the last time we practiced aura training?"

There was silence on the other end, then a sigh. "So, it's that huh? The Demon again?"

"...Yeah."

"All you need is a little meditation is all. Here, put me on speaker." He put her on speaker and placed the scroll on his side. "Now relax."

He exhaled, his shoulders drooped slightly.

"Close your eyes." He shut his eyes only seeing darkness. "Now slow your breathing."

He slowed his breathing to a crawl. Then, unbeknownst to him, his body glowed a red aura and an emerald green aura took over the blood red color. There was silence for a few minutes and then Cha'ka spoke on the other end.

"You're finished." She said. "How do you feel?"

"I feel..." He muttered. "Complete."

"Good."

* * *

Lloyd walked out his room and looked up at Ruby sitting on the top bunk with her nose in a book. "Oh, hey Lloyd." She said softly and wistfully.

"Hey, Ruby," He replied cheerfully. "Is something wrong?"

"Lloyd...do you think I'm a good leader?" She inquired.

Lloyd thought for a second, then looked up at her. "Did someone tell you that you weren't a good leader?"

She sighed. "Weiss."

"Ruby, you are a good leader. If you weren't then you wouldn't have come up with that great plan at initiation. You are a great leader, and trust me when I say that."

"Thanks, Lloyd." She smiled.

Lloyd smiled back.


	6. Small Squabbles

"Lloyd. What's wrong?" Cha'ka asked her young son. "Whenever you make that face, there's always something wrong."

"I… don't think I should be a huntsman." He muttered to his mother as he leaned over Azure Swallow.

"After all of this? After the training I put you through? After getting accepted into _Beacon_? Now you're having second thoughts?" She asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I-It's not that... it's just I don't think that I'm ready to actually kill _people_." He spoke in an undertone.

His mother's glare softened. "Lloyd. . . There's a reason why I urged you to become a huntsman." She sighed, "You have a lust for battle. An extremely strong one and that's because of the demon. And the only way to satisfy this addiction to the battlefield is to go to battle. And avoiding this . . . thirst . . . is exceedingly bad for your psyche and mental health. Do you understand? You don't need to hurt people to satisfy this lust. Just avoid it as much as you can."

"Okay." He muttered.

* * *

 **The Demon Hunter  
Hunt #6 - Small Squabbles  
Part 1 - The Lonely King  
**

* * *

"Okay..." He shuffled in his spot. "I think I'm ready now."

"Try not to take so long, Mr. Hakasa your enemy will not wait for you in battle." Glynda Goodwitch raised her riding crop, then dropping it in between the two opponents. "Begin!"

Lloyd jumped forward, slashing downward at the opponent who caught it in her hands, struggling to keep it from hitting her.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to beat me-" He withdrew the sword from her hands, twisting counter-clockwise and slamming Swallow into her knees, making her fall onto her head, all in one swift movement. "Oww..."

"C'mon Yang! You gotta try harder than that to beat me!" He repeated, agitating the busty blonde. She sprung up to her feet rushing at Lloyd like a bull. She pulled her fist back to build up momentum, then launching it forward point-blank at his face. Which he dodged by shifting his head slightly to the right. She sent her right fist toward his abdomen, however, he sheathed Azure in Swallow, caught her by the wrist and slid his leg, under her left calf, then lifting her up, over his shoulder and slamming her back into the ground. "I hope this isn't how you expect to beat me, Yang." He said, bending over and looking at her directly in the eye.

The blonde fighter growled. "You're really starting to get on my nerves, Hakasa."

"Yeah, I tend to do that when I'm on the battlefield." He replied snarkily, indicating another growl from the Blonde, who once again charged at him with full speed. "Oh, Yang. Can't you see..."

He grasped her by her wrist, pulling it behind her back prompting a crack from her shoulder and a large drop in her aura. He used this free hand to take Azure from its sheath and bring it to her neck. "Time. I win." He said looking at Glynda to stop the match.

"Lloyd Hakasa is the victor." She uttered - almost exasperatedly - to the watching audience. "Ms. Xiao Long if I were you, next time I would try my best not to fight at my leisure."

"Urgh, it was a lucky shot," Yang muttered, walking back to her seat.

"Or maybe it was pure skill." The young hunter interjected following her.

"Mr. Hakasa. I would like for you to have another match since you went unscathed in the last one." The Professor announced.

"Mmmm. Okay, who should I fight next, then?" He asked, containing his delight of the situation.

"Cardin Winchester..."

"Alright then come up here you son of a-"

"...and Jaune Arc."

"Oooh, a two v one then huh? I'm ready for that! Come on up here you two!" He said barely able to keep the butterflies out his stomach.

One burly redheaded teen who was just slightly taller than Lloyd walked up to the arena, then a scraggly blonde walked up.

"Oh, boy." He muttered to himself, his smile turning into a slight frown.

"I think we have ourselves a match here. Don't we Jauney boy?" The burly one asked of the scraggly blonde. "Well, one for me, at least."

"Y-yeah sure..." Lloyd grimaced slightly at the burly one of whom he could safely call "Cardin".

"Get ready, Vacuoan. You won't be lasting too long against me." Cardin said, readying his mace.

Glynda Goodwitch raised her riding crop, "Ready..."

"Bravado won't save you from eternal humiliation." Lloyd taunted.

"Begin!"

Cardin jumped forward toward Lloyd with his mace pulled back ready to strike. Lloyd quickly brought up Swallow to block the attack, but Cardin had a trick up his sleeve, as soon as the mace made contact with the shield, an explosion knocked Lloyd's guard off and Cardin took the chance to swing at Lloyd's back, but the young hunter had a trick as well. He disappeared from sight, leaving only a pile of ashes. He reappeared behind the brown-haired behemoth, slashing upwards across his shoulder and back, then swiftly sweeping his leg under him making him fall to the ground. Lloyd, disappearing a second time, this time appearing high above him Azure pointing right at Cardin's neck stabbing down at him. Cardin quickly caught the sword with two hands, above his neck, but struggled to keep it up there.

"Hey, Partner! A little help here?!" Cardin shouted.

His partner in question stood nervously on the edge of the arena, thinking to himself. 'What do I do, what do I do, what do I-' Jaune looked at his partner just barely holding the sword from his neck and Jaune knew he had to do something. This may have been a mock fight, but this was training for the real world, and he couldn't let him die.

"AAAAA-" Lloyd slammed Swallow into his stomach, but the blonde wouldn't let up, he slashed, however he could in every direction, but Lloyd continued to block with Swallow.

Jaune then swung his sword with all his might at the crook of Lloyd's neck, there was no using his shield this time, Lloyd needed to dodge or parry if he didn't want to lose any aura.

Lloyd released the sword from Cardin's hands to parry the attack with Azure, then push him away with Swallow and finish with a jump slash. Cardin jumped back to his feet then brought his mace down to Lloyd's feet, but the young hunter quickly disappeared and reappeared to the side, causing the impending explosion to hit Jaune.

The young hunter exhaled before jumping toward Cardin who was rushing toward him, Lloyd slammed his knee into his chin, then disappeared, and reappeared behind him, then wrapping his arm around his shoulder and holding Azure to his neck.

"Yield," Lloyd said, he flipped his sword to the blunt edge and slamming it into his neck, choking him. Cardin gagged. "Yield." He repeated.

"I...yield." He said, right on the edge of death. Lloyd let go of his neck.

"Cardin, leave the arena please."

Lloyd turned his head to Jaune, who barely had any aura left.

Jaune looked at Lloyd, shaking in his shoes he watched as Lloyd jumped at him and slammed his shield into his stomach. His aura drained of any life left.

"Jaune is eliminated by Aura exhaustion." Jaune choked and looked up at Lloyd, who stood in the same spot that he stood at before. "Lloyd wins the match."

"How...?" Jaune muttered to himself.

Lloyd walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, you did great." He said cheerfully.

"Th-thanks." He stood up. "You were a beast! How did you do that?!"

"...Semblance." He said, his wide grin faltering slightly.

"Mmm." Jaune hummed.

"You little bastard." A voice came from behind the two, Jaune and Lloyd turned and immediately regretted it. "You took me out without getting a scratch." He cracked his knuckles.

"Mr. Winchester," Glynda's stern voice came from behind the behemoth. "I think you should stay here for detention after that threat."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't threaten these two rascals, we were playing around."

Glynda's stern look did not waver, and he proceeded to walk toward her. He looked back at the two of them, his face disgruntled.

"What an annoying guy." Another voice sounded from beside them. It was Yang this time. She immediately looked to Lloyd amazed at his skills on the battlefield just now. "You were amazing Lloyd! You didn't even get touched once!" Lloyd was flattered at the compliments. "I'm impressed. Now tell me: How did you do that?"

"W-well, my mother always trained me so..."

"Your mom trained you? Th-that's... wow. WOW. How did your mom teach you all of that?"

"In her own way, I guess..."

* * *

 _*Lloyd jumped avoiding his mother's aggressive punch that just leveled the ground. He landed in front of her._

 _"Holy shit, mom! How did you do-"_

 _"Hey, watch your language."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _Cha'ka stood up completely still and exhaled softly. "That is what I'm going to teach you today. That's the_ Devastatio _Pugnus. The Devastation Fist. It's a move that is apart of a larger fighting style that your father taught me. It's called the Hakasa fighting style. It was made specifically for those with our blood. He made it himself."_

 _"Wow. Was dad a wizard or something?"_

 _Cha'ka giggled. "Something like that." Her face returned to its serious origin. "Now, the Devastation Fist was made only to break what's in your way, it's never to be used on humans."_

 _"A move like that? We could kill lots of monsters and Grimm like that..."_

 _"No, no, no, only Grimm, never any monsters. Grimm_ are _soulless beings, Monsters are almost just like us only different in appearance and the way they communicate. They aren't soulless. They have lives just as we do."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Now, you only kill monsters when they attack you. You never kill them for fun, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Good, now let me show you how to do the Devastation Fist._ "

* * *

"In her own way, huh. Whatever way that was, I'd like to know.~" Yang replied, leaning in on him slightly.

"I can't. It's a sacred fighting style only for those of the Hakasa bloodline." Lloyd replied, hand over his heart.

"Hmmm... Hakasa Bloodline huh?"

"Yes, only those who are related to a Hakasa. Husband, wife, children..."

"Well, whatever. I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you next time we're on the mat."

"You can sure try.~" Lloyd replied jokingly.

* * *

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Immediately snapping out of his pondering state, Jaune turned back toward them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

Ruby looked at the blonde apprehensively. "It's just that you seem a little... not okay..."

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously!" He held up a weak thumbs up to try and get them off his back. Behind him, Cardin was pulling on a rabbit Faunus' ears.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully," Ruby said bitterly.

Jaune scoffed. "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"I can name plenty," Lloyd said angrily. "You're being ridiculous, Jaune. You have to do something about it!" He slammed the table.

"W-what should I do?"

He looked behind the blonde's shoulder. He saw the devil himself, still pulling on a rabbit faunus' ears.

"Something like this." Lloyd stood and marched over to Cardin his expression furious and a red glint in his eyes. "Cardin."

He turned around, them let go of the faunus' ears. "Oh, look. It's the one who 'beat' me and the blonde loser."

"What are you doing to her?" Lloyd hissed.

"What's it to you?"

Lloyd shoved him, nearly knocking him off his feet. "You motherfucker." He tried to punch Lloyd, but the young hunter dodged.

Lloyd punched him in the nose, knocking it out of place with blood spewing out of his nostril.

"Gah!" He looked to his teammates. "What the hell are you doing? Get him!" He shouted. All of them turned their heads to Lloyd.

Russel attempted to kick him in the ribs, but, the young hunter caught him by the leg and threw him into Cardin. He then caught both Dove and Sky's fists from each side of him and twisted them. He then sweep-kicked Sky and backflipped, slamming his foot into Dove's eye.

"Want more?" The young hunter called out. There was only groaning between the four of them. "That's what I thought."

Lloyd walked back to his table as the two teams stared at him. "Jaune, I can't stand by and watch as someone else get hurt when I can stop it. You shouldn't either."

Lloyd walked off outside the cafeteria and into the hallway.

 _"Lloyd. Calm down." Cha'ka said in a soothing tone. "It's not worth it."_

 _"But it is." He replied angrily. "If it's one less person suffering, it's worth the world to me."_

 _"Lloyd..."_

The young hunter looked down at his feet and held his head in his hand. He sat in the locker room on the seats.

"Hey, it's you." It was that voice again. "You think that you can make me look like a fool in front of all the first years and you can just get away with it? No," Cardin cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna hurt, a lot."

"Really?" Lloyd(?) replied. "You're gonna make me hurt?" The young hunter stood revealing his eyes, blood red orbs, and his aura to match the color.

It was the demon.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

He walked up slowly to the degenerate and his team, who were petrified. "W-what are you doing?" The demon only got closer and closer, he pulled out Azure. "St-stay back... stay-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

The Demon walked out the locker room, blood dripping from his uniform and weapons and an ear to ear grin on his face.


	7. The Lonely King

Lloyd wasn't a monster. He was human and just as remorseful as any good samaritan. But underneath his skin, bore a monster, a demon that fed on his anger and other's suffering. He never knew why it was there. He never knew why the gods cursed him like this, but whatever the reason was...

"Somebody call a medic!"

...it had better be a damn good one.

"Who would do something like this?" Teams RWBY and JNPR watched as the bully got pulled out of the locker room on a stretcher, surrounded by medical professionals. "Why would they?"

Lloyd stood behind them his mind went numb and a cold, dark shiver went up his spine as he watched the young man pass him on the stretcher. His mind was racing. 'Did I do this? Was this the demon?' The last thing he remembered was entering the locker room and thinking. Then his mind went blank.

"Lloyd? Are you alright? You're sweating." Ruby asked him carefully.

"I'm...I'm fine. I just have to-"

"Mr. Hakasa." The young hunter turned his head to see Glynda Goodwitch standing next to him, not in the least bit happy. Her face contorted in full anger, ready to rip him to shreds. "Come with me to Ozpin's office. We have much to discuss with you."

"Lloyd?" Ruby's expression was unreadable.

Glynda twisted Lloyd away from her. "Follow me, Mr. Hakasa."

He somberly obliged.

* * *

 **The Demon Hunter**

 **Hunt #7 - The Lonely King**

 **Part 1 - The Lonely King**

* * *

"Lloyd Hakasa. You have attacked one of your fellow students and nearly killed him." Ozpin began. He was borderline furious. "He has gashes and burns all over his body. He may never be able to speak again and this is before we address the fact that he is still in critical condition."

"I-"

"Don't say anything you will regret, Mr. Hakasa. I am already angry as is."

"It wasn't me."

"Mr. Hakasa, we saw the cameras, we saw your blade completely drenched in blood, your hands still have dried blood on them, what makes you think we would believe that it wasn't you who massacred this child."

"I-I wasn't born a normal child. I was born with something inside me, another soul. It isn't any normal soul..." He sighed. "...it's a demon."

"I- I don't understand."

"I was cursed by the gods. The two brothers. They cursed me with this dormant entity inside my being."

Ozpin stood from his seat in front of the young hunter. "Are you telling me that you are the child from the abandoned village? You're the one that destroyed almost the entire Emerald Forest?"

"...Yes, I am."

Ozpin relaxed into his seat and turned to the window. He looked down at the Emerald Forest. The parts that were destroyed, were still growing back, but they could still be seen... the footprints.

"Tell me Mr. Hakasa. Who knows this secret?"

"Only my mother Cha'ka Hakasa, my father who's probably dead by now, and you and her."

"Tell me, do you know what an allegory is?"

"Uh, no..."

"It is a story that tells a political or spiritual moral." Ozpin stood. "The story of the Lonely King."

"But, what kind of king is lonely? He has a whole kingdom of people to-"

"This was no ordinary king. He did not rule over people. He held the power to tame monsters and beasts and ruled over the elder dragons. All the elder dragons. He wreaked havoc upon anybody in his path. And many people stood in his path. He would burn down homes, kill innocent people and only to prove he had power over them."

"But over time, he grew lonely. He lived only in isolation with all the other monsters and not a single human. If he hadn't killed all those people he wouldn't have been so lonely. Everyone feared him. The mere mention of his name would make even the bravest of men cower in fear. Eventually, all the kingdom's greatest bandits waged war on him. He was killed by someone named K'Shicha. A strong man who trained his entire life to kill the man who exterminated his clan."

"And when the king died, he was happy. He was happy that K'Shicha could end his loneliness."

"Why did you tell me this?"

"K'Shicha was an old friend of mine. And he told me that even the most monstrous of beasts can have a soft side and that you must remember that for all things that may scare us. That king, he scared him and his entire clan. He said killing him was one of the worst mistakes he had ever made. He wished he tried to help him before he killed him."

"I still don't understand." Lloyd said."You think that the demon has a soft side?"

"I did not say that nor intentionally imply that but if that is what you take from this, so be it. But sometimes, it isn't always the scary things that are truly what the enemy is."

"Okay, now I'm REALLY not following."

"You are excused for now."

"Wait, I'm getting off scot-free?"

"Oh, you just reminded me. You may not leave Beacon for the rest of the week. Including for the trip tomorrow."

Lloyd groaned. "Alright, that's fair."

"You may leave now." Ozpin walked over to the edge of the window as the young hunter went down the elevator. He pulled out the scroll in his pocket and called someone.

The voice on the other line was a guttural, yet silvery voice. "What is it?"

"The last Hakasa. He is here." The other line was silent for a few moments.

"Well, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

 **(Ending Theme: Soldier's Poem - Muse)**

 **Next Time on the Demon Hunter:**

 **"Well, maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake blurted the words out without thinking, she was still caught up in her rage and anger at Weiss' statement, her blood was racing, adrenaline pounding.**

 **"I know I fucked up, but telling her to come back wouldn't have made things any better. She just told you guys that she's a Faunus you have to cut her some slack for that."**

 **"She's right," Yang replied, narrowing her eyes. "What are you hiding about Blake?"**


	8. The Demon and the Feline

"Well, maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake blurted the words out without thinking, she was still caught up in her rage and anger at Weiss' statement, her blood was racing, adrenaline pounding. The rush of the argument between her and Weiss hadn't subsided even as she told her sympathetic tale to the team until she looked at Ruby's face.

She hadn't even realized the words had let slip until she saw her shocked and stunned expression. The now-revealed Faunus took a small step backward toward her bed, feeling the tenseness in the air. It was choking her, it was too much to bear.

"I-" Before she followed her instincts she looked at Lloyd, who, out of all of them she knew the most. He looked ashamed of what she had just said. And with tears welling up in her eyes she was off like lightning past the door and to the hallway.

Briskly, Ruby ran to the door to try and catch up with her, but Lloyd stopped her in her tracks. "Why are you stopping me?! We can still catch up with her!"

"I think it would be best if we left her alone for right now," Lloyd answered. "Weiss has been on her case for the entire day, she needs some time alone right now."Lloyd had spent his day with Professor Goodwitch in her office, and - after a long lecture from the stern teacher - in the training facility, fighting away at all his worries and inhibitions and lastly spending a moment with a sleeping Cardin, after leaving some flowers at his bedside (taking notice that he had been his only visitor since he had been admitted into the infirmary). After team RWBY returned, he entered the room to see the two arguing.

"And you think you know what's best for her?" Yang challenged, her eyes flashing an amethyst violet to a pure red, then back.

"Trust me." He returned. "We should all get some rest and reconcile in the morning. I'm sure you're all exhausted after today."

Yang opened her mouth to say something but found herself yawning quite loudly. "I- alright, Lloyd. I trust you."

"If she isn't here in the morning, I blame you, Hakasa," Weiss growled.

"Lloyd, you better know what you're doing," Yang replied, walking over to her bed.

"Okay, okay. Sleep well." The young hunter replied entering his room and shutting the door, he slid onto the floor in fatigue. " **You don't know what you're doing, do you?"**

"Go away." He muttered aggressively to himself, slapping his hands to his ears.

" **Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lloyd. You think a little meditation will get rid of me? No way."** The demon grinned.

"Go away," Lloyd muttered. "Go AWAY!"

 **"You won't be able to resist me for long."** His last words until Lloyd fell unconscious.

* * *

 **The Demon Hunter  
** **Hunt #8 - The Demon and The Feline  
** **Part 1 - The Lonely King**

* * *

"Wha..?" Lloyd woke to his trashed room and ravaged bed, it didn't need a detective to see that the Demon went on a joy ride in his dreams. Lloyd only reacted with a sigh, feeling this wouldn't be the only time this would happen during his next couple of years here.

After cleaning his room and getting dressed in his casual clothes, a grey hoodie, long sleeve dark blue shirt, and dark fitted jeans, he met up with the rest of team RWBY and began the search for Blake. They began by searching in the school premises for the Faunus, then followed up by looking around Vale. The entire way through, Yang and Weiss continued to glare at Lloyd, they were obviously angry about the situation he'd put them in.

"Will you stop glaring at me? I know I fucked up but telling her to come back wouldn't have made things any better. She just told you guys that she's a Faunus you have to cut her some slack for that."

"Maybe if you hadn't stopped Ruby we could have talked like adults."

"I'm trying! Okay?! That's the best I can do!" He shouted.

Ruby walked over to Lloyd and placed both her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "Lloyd, what's wrong?"

 _The young hunter looked up at Cha'ka, his eyes glistened in the spring sun. "Lloyd, what's wrong?"_

Lloyd looked down at Ruby and shifted her hands away from his shoulders, his eyes darkened under the shadow of clouds. He heaved up a heavy breath and sighed. "Nothing's wrong, I just want to find Blake."

"Lloyd, you have to tell us. If something is wrong, we can't work as a team if you start keeping secrets."

"Look, it doesn't matter, okay? Let's just focus on finding Blake. I'm sure she's somewhere around here." Lloyd said.

"How are you so sure?" The heiress spoke up. "You keep saying you're sure every time we mention Blake."

"What?"

"She's right," Yang replied, narrowing her eyes. "What are you hiding about Blake?"

"Alright, alright." Th young hunter held his hands up in defeat. He really wanted to keep this from them as long as possible, but there was no choice here. "There's something about me you don't know." He paused.

"Well? Out with it!"

"I've actually known Blake for six years now."

All of team RWBY stared at Lloyd, their mouths agape. "WHAT?!" They all said in perfect unison.

"It's a pretty long story."

* * *

 _"Alright, Lloyd, training is over. You can go play now, just don't go in the garden." Cha'ka walked inside as Lloyd ran across the field and into the forest. "And be careful!" She shouted after him._

 _"Okay, mom!" He shouted back as he continued on into the forest. He jogged for a short while and he reached a cliffside, The Verdant Cliffs. He sat on the edge where the sea could be seen clearly, the mountains, hills, and valleys were beautiful from this distance and the grass was a pure evergreen. It was a beautiful place, and you could see the aquatic monsters swimming throughout the sea. Every occasion, something would jump out of the sea and fill his vision. He didn't know what it was, but he dubbed it the Verdant fish. It reminded him of a dolphin and a Dah'ren. But, that wasn't what enamored him to come here every time he had the chance to. It was the sunset._

 _The colors always sent a rush of enjoyment and pleasure in his stomach. It always, no matter how he felt, made him feel like a real human being, and as if there weren't some monster living inside him. The sunset always made him feel amply human._

 _This time, clouds rolled in from the west, covering the sun in the grey condensation. Lloyd sighed and moved to stand up, and began to walk home, but something stopped him from standing. It was a small knife, holding his pant leg in place. He ripped the knife from the ground and his pant leg and turned around to see a figure in a white mask and black costume, jumping at him. The young hunter dodged, avoiding the slash from a katana._

 _"Who are you?" The thirteen-year-old asked, grimacing. The figure didn't answer and threw another knife at the young hunter, aiming between his eyes. He swiftly dodged, rolling to the left, and pulling a small dagger from a pouch he held under his pant leg._

 _He slashed at her, but the figure was quick. Dodging swiftly and throwing a knife at his shoulder, and slicing nearly to the bone. Lloyd writhed in pain but didn't let this figure get the advantage, and sliced part of its mask off, revealing a Faunus girl. He retracted his hand from her face and jumped back a few steps._

 _The Faunus hissed in pain, Lloyd didn't understand until he saw the cut from her cheek to her nose - where he had cut her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I-I was just defending myself!"_

 _She didn't reply as she jumped back into the forest, and into the shadows._

 _Lloyd's face of apprehension twisted into a sad frown. Then he turned to the wound on his shoulder, as he touched it he hissed in pain, blood seeped out the sides and into his white shirt_.

* * *

 _Lloyd felt his mother's aura patch up the wound, stringing the tissue together like two laces. She released her hands from his shoulder and began pacing behind him. He grabbed the gauze as his mother began ranting away at her worries, he couldn't blame her. Her son had just been attacked for no absolute reason. But he didn't pay much attention to her... his mind was elsewhere. The cat Faunus had caught him off guard completely, and he didn't even know why she attacked him. A few reasons came to mind, all of them leading back to the new White Fang movement, to demand rights for the Faunus through violence and terrorism. He didn't agree with violence to solve problems that could be solved even quicker through peace, this White Fang movement reached out to all corners of Remnant, so it would make sense for one to appear in this small village, but whatever reason, he needed to make sure this didn't happen again._

 _His mother's voice became apparent to him again. "...these dumb Faunus and their-"_

 _"Mom."_

 _"Oh! Um, yes is there anything wrong?"_

 _"I..." He glanced to the side apprehensively. "I'll be more careful next time."_

 _Cha'ka stared at her son for a few seconds then walked up to him. "How about I make you some of my famous pie? How does that sound?"_

 _Lloyd smiled widely. "Thank you."_

* * *

 _Light snoring and a cool breeze filled the small room, I hang at the edge of the ajar window. Careful not to allow anyone to hear me while I let myself in. I stepped onto the wooden floor without a single sound and snuck to the bedside of my target. I held the knife in a loose grip, ready to throw it at a moments notice. He turned toward me unconsciously, still unaware of my presence. I put the sharp knife to his neck, and quickly the qualms and scruples came._

 _I need to do this. I told myself. I need to do this..._

 _But in truth, I didn't need to do this. I didn't need to kill an innocent child for any reason. Not when there's so much he can be. I pulled the knife away from his throat. And quickly he stirred._

 _"Y-you again..!" He shouted, there was hate in his voice, contempt._

 _"I'm_ sorry. _" I replied before jumping out the window, he ran to the edge of the windowsill, the last thing I saw before I landed and sprinted into the shadows. The night breeze blew my hair back_.

* * *

 **Next Time On _The Demon Hunter_ :**

 **(The National - The System Only Dreams In Total Darkness)**

 ** _The system only dreams in total darkness, why are you hiding from me?_**

"Hey, Lloyd. Do you ever think about the future? Like, what you want to be?" The girl asked after a good minute of laughter and sitting in their previous spots on the boardwalk.

"Yeah. All the time. I want to be a doctor, but my mom says I should be a Huntsman. I don't want to kill people, I want to help people. What about you?"

 ** _We're in a different kind of thing now, all night you're talking to god._**

"Why tell me all of this? About this... Lloyd guy." He asked, this time without that annoying grin of his, asking her seriously.

"He knows me." She said, frowning slightly. "He knows me more than anyone here does. I doubt he'll have trouble finding me."

 _ **I can't explain it, hey-aw, any other, any other way**_


	9. The Demon and the Feline, Part 2

"So, that's how you two met, huh?"

Blake glanced directly at Sun Wukong with her signature " _shut up_ " look, his yellow tail twisted the teacup in its grasp again as he flashed his signature goofy grin. The one that got on her nerves. "Well, that's the gist of it. After that, I left the little terror group out of guilt... not knowing the pain I had caused him and his mother."

"Why tell me all of this? About this... Lloyd guy." He asked, this time without that annoying grin of his, asking her seriously.

"He knows me." She said, frowning slightly. "He knows me more than anyone here does. I doubt he'll have trouble finding me."

* * *

 **The Demon Hunter  
** **Hunt #9 - The Demon and The Feline, Part 2  
** **Part 1 - The Lonely King**

* * *

 _"You're getting better, Lloyd." Cha'ka dusted herself off and smiled at her son. "Lloyd?"_

 _"Hm?" Lloyd turned away from looking across the green plains and the village to look at his mother who frowned at his daydreaming._

 _"You've been distracted a bit, Lloyd. Is there anything wrong?" She asked him, still frowning._

 _"I- uh..." He turned back in the direction he was facing, prompting Cha'ka to turn in the same direction, she then smiled an ear-to-ear smile that made him wince. "W-what?"_

 _"It's that Faunus girl isn't it?" She asked, still smiling in an unnatural manner for Lloyd._ _He blushed and nodded tentatively. "Why don't you talk to her?"_

 _"Didn't you say to avoid them until you say so?"_

 _"I..." She thought about it for a few seconds. "Lloyd, that was six months ago! Are you telling me that you haven't talked to her for that long because of what I said six months ago?!"_

 _"I...well, you know I'm kinda nervous around p-people..." He replied in a whisper._

 _"Lloyd, I'm not going to force you to try and woo her, but," She sighed, sitting him down on the wooden porch of their house. "Your father was a nervous guy too. He always stared at me when I was training, whenever I talked to him he would turn into a stuttering mess, but one day... something happened and it brought the two of us together. He had to talk to me, and when he did he was brave, he didn't care about the what ifs or anything else other than what was happening._ _And I want you to be brave like your father. You're thirteen now. Please just try to be brave if you do this."_

 _Lloyd felt himself at a loss for words. "I...I'll try." He stood up confidently this time._

* * *

"Well, where should We start looking for her?" Yang asked looking at Lloyd, he gave her a questioning look before she replied with, "I mean, you know her best."

He sighed. "Well, let's check Vale's Public Library first. And on the way let's ask around."

They all agreed and began walking and en route Lloyd thought about Blake nervous about what she might have done. Maybe she went back home with her parents for good, or maybe she went back to the White Fang. The scenarios kept popping into his head and they kept getting worse and worse. He had just got her back and she was losing her again...

"Lloyd?" Ruby snapped him out of his thoughts for a moment, bringing him back to reality. He realized he was hyperventilating."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm just scared about what happened to Blake. I..." He breathed slowly and steadily, holding his chest all the while. "I'm scared I'm going to lose her again."

"It's alright Lloyd." She placed a hand on his back, reassuring him. "We'll find her. I promise."

He stared at her directly in her eyes and the silver pools that shone back at him. This time he didn't turn away from her touch and accepted it.

 _"We'll find her. I promise." Cha'ka said, placing a hand on his_ _back as he continued to shiver and shake, her warm hand reassuring him._

 _"Thank you," Lloyd replied, embracing the warmth emanating from his mother as she pulled him to her side._

 **"I hope so..."**

* * *

 _"I'd love to go on a date." The words came out of her mouth naturally, and blissfully. The young hunter was caught off guard and his face unknowingly illuminated. "How about tonight? I'll be waiting here."_

 _"S-sure." He replied, still having trouble believing he had gotten a date with a girl. "I'll pick you up at sundown."_

 _"Sure."_

 _He walked away from her, face with the light of a hundred million suns. As he walked into the small cabin house, smiling his mother ran up to him gripping him in the hug of the century. "I saw the entire thing! You were so..!" She screeched, unlike her normal self. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so excited!"_

 _"Mom, mom, I have to get ready. I need to wear a suit and put the air in my tires and..."_

 _"Don't worry, I'll put the air in your bike's tires, you just get dressed."_

 _"Thank you!" He shouted rushing up the stairs to take a shower, then get dressed._

 _"Don't screw this up now, son."_

* * *

"Maybe we should head back to the dorms, Lloyd. Weiss and Yang already went back hours ago." Ruby pleaded with the young hunter, hoping that he would agree, but he did not waver.

"I'm not going back home until I find Blake." He repeated himself for what felt like the fiftieth time. It was twelve o' clock, last time he checked, why was she so tired? He pulled out his scroll again and it read...

...two o' clock...

He reluctantly relented this time and looked back at Ruby, sighing. "Okay, let's go back."

"Thank you! I know I couldn't leave you, but you were starting to make me consider it." She said, throwing her hands into the air.

"What?"

She blushed and turned away from him, crossing her arms and pouting. "I- I said: if you hadn't agreed I would have dragged you back!" He only smiled slightly for the first time that day, before yawning and stretching his arms.

Maybe all he needed was some rest.

* * *

"Um..." Lloyd had been sitting on the park fountain's brick edges for about twenty minutes with the girl of his dreams. He had seen her in the village about fifty times without saying a thing. Finally, after months of mustering the courage, he asked her out on a date. And he had no idea what to say to her. Right now he was wearing a white shirt on bottom, a black collared shirt with a silver necktie, and lastly a grey suit jacket to finish it all off. He slowly reached into the bag he had been carrying on his side since he left for this date. "So...I bought you flowers, but I didn't know which one was your favorite so I got all of them."

He showed her three bouquets of flowers filled with colourful flowers from Violets, to Marigolds, to Scabiouses, he had all of them alright, and it was absolutely gorgeous. "Wow." She simply said, her pale, graceful hands touched the flowers. "Thank you. But, I don't know where to put these."

"Oh, I can put them in my bag for the time being." He placed them back in his bag carefully. "So, what do you want to do?"

"We're in the city. Let's have some fun."

(Phoenix - 1901)

 _The two rode Lloyd's bicycle around the city for an hour before deciding to go to the boardwalk and have some fun there. They went to the pier and got some food, and played some of the games, specifically the ring toss, the claw machine, Whack a mole, balloon pop, and the spray the clown game. After playing the games they decided to experience the rides. got on the roller coaster and in the midst of the screaming he was doing, he noticed her wrap her arms around his arm. He felt a small spark within his chest for a small second before returning to pure terror._

 _"That was fun," Lloyd said blissfully. "There has to be a better word for that..."_

 _"How about fantastic?" She suggested as her feet dangled off of the wooden Boardwalk out toward the sea. "How about amazing? Incredible?! Phenomenal?!" She stood up._

 _"Extraordinary!" He did what she did. "Wonderful! Remarkable!"_

 _They both burst into laughter that they both couldn't say they would have at home or with anyone else._

 _"Hey, Lloyd. Do you ever think about the future? Like, what you want to be?" The girl asked after a good minute of laughter and sitting in their previous spots on the boardwalk._

 _"Yeah. All the time. I want to be a doctor, but my mom says I should be a Huntsman. I don't want to kill people, I want to help people. What about you?"_

 _"I want to help the Faunus, like my dad."_

 _"Well, I may be thirteen, but I know I will be in a medical office when I'm old enough and you," The boy sighed blissfully. "I can see you helping all the Faunus in the world someday."_

 _"I'm fourteen." She replied dryly. "I'm older than you."_

 _"Heh, I'm gonna live longer." He responded with a chuckle. Then they continued to stare into the stars in silence._

 _"I think I might be in love with you." Lloyd whispered softly._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing. I'll take you home now, it's late-" He was interrupted when she pressed her lips on his. Her lips were soft against his lips. The two embraced each other, and they enjoyed the moment for what seemed like forever._

* * *

 _Lloyd returned home with a feeling he had never felt before, love had hit him likes train moving at lightspeed. He felt like he never wanted to leave her side, but he knew that the more time apart only made seeing her that much better. Opening the door to his home, he saw his mother sitting on the little chair she always sat in. There was a smile on her face, but he felt something was wrong._

 _"How did it go?" She asked._

 _Immediately his mind switched back to **her** , ah, only she made him feel like this. Blissful. "It was... amazing." He said it just as he felt, blissfully. "She kissed me!" He shouted falling to his back and sighing in a lovey-dovey tone._

 _His mother only stayed even more silent._

 _"What?" He asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Cha'ka stood from the small chair, she exhaled. "I received a letter."_

 _"From who? What was it about?"_

 _"It was someone I knew from Vale when you were a baby. He...helped me with my sickness, gave me medicine. But today he gave me this letter that told me..."_

 _"What did it say?"_

 _"There's a cure."_

 _"There is?!" Lloyd practically screamed. "When is he sending it? How long will it take for it to work?"_

 _That was when she began to falter. Her eyes glistened before she turned to the side, away from Lloyd. He walked up to his mother holding her by the sides. She was crying._

 _"Mom, what is it?!"_

 _"The cure... can't be sent." She said. "We have to go to Vale."_

 _"What's wrong, then? We can just..." He paused. She turned to him, the tears in free fall on her face. "It's not one of those cures is it? We're going to have to go to Vale..."_

 _"...forever." She said._

 _"I get it." He said calmly, to her surprise. The tears stopped for a moment. "If I want you to live, then I'll have to break up with Blake."_

 _"I..."_

 _"I'll tell her." He replied, his tone still even. "I'll tell her..."_

* * *

 _(Untitled - Interpol)_

 _And before he even knew it, he was already outside his old home with his things in hand. "Let's go, Lloyd. You do want to say goodbye to your friend right?"_

 _"Goodbye?" They both looked to the side and saw the young girl standing right there. "What does she mean, Lloyd?"_

 _"We..we're leaving the village. Mom said we..."_

 _"You're leaving!? What do you mean?"_

 _"We're moving far away, in Vale. My mom, she needs to go there for a cure for her sickness. And... we can't come back." Her heart fell into her stomach. "B-but I promise I'll try to see you every chance I-"_

 _The tears fell from her eyes slowly down her beautiful pale face, her petite figure tightened up. She began to run away. "Wait!" Lloyd shouted. He grabbed her wrist, but the figure quickly disappeared like an illusion. "Wait!"_

 _She ran out of sight and the tears began to fall from his eyes._

 **"Blake."**


	10. Consonance

**I've never been anything more than what I was to people before Beacon, I've been nothing but faunus scum to the humans. I've tried everything I could peacefully. I attempted protests, sit-ins, anything I could, but nothing worked. Nothing brought the humans to believe in what we were.**

 **And then I thought maybe violence would work.**

 **Maybe I could force my ideals onto them, make them believe in what I believe. But I couldn't force what I believed onto someone, it only made the problem worse than what it was.**

 **If only I had known that then.**

* * *

 _"To join us, you must take the life of a human." The figure held the small dagger in his hands, it was a small, skinny blade with a rough handle. Blake looked up to this figure with apprehension - concern. She knew to do something like this she would need to avoid guilt, to repress it. But not this quickly, she knew it wasn't right, but it was for the betterment of her people._

 _Right?_

 _But there was no time to be questioning the decisions she made until now. She held the dagger with conviction. "I will."_

 _"Cheer, sisters. Brothers. Another joins our cause!" They all cheered for her as she held the dagger to the sky and placing the white mask on her face._

 _This would change everything._

* * *

 ** _How much I believed in myself back then, how much I believed in glorified violence against the humans. It was wrong and I knew it, but when I met Lloyd..._**

* * *

 **Everything changed.**

 **The Demon Hunter**

 **Hunt #10 - Consonance**

 **Part 1 - The Lonely King**

* * *

 _Lloyd walked behind his mother with a heavy weight on his shoulders, and he found himself with a similar weight whenever the demon came around. It was a terrible weight, like a billion anchors on his back. He wished there could be happiness in his life, and then there it came in the form of a young faunus girl. And not even a day later he had to leave her._

 _It made him think, maybe there is no happiness for him._

 _Maybe there never would be._

 _"Hey, Lloyd." Cha'ka motioned for him to come to her. She pointed at the ground, pointing out footprints in the mud from the morning rain. They were small, slender and petite. "She must have gone that way. Let's go." She pointed toward the forestation._

 _"Mom, why are we doing this?" Lloyd continued to follow his mother in the unending torrent of rain. She only turned around to look at him questioningly. "She doesn't matter anymore. We should be getting you a cure!"_

 _Cha'ka held the hem of her coat, as if expecting this question from her son. She stopped and turned back to him with a firm expression. "I don't matter now. What matters now is saving your relationship."_

 _"But, our relationship is over."_

 _"No relationship is ever over until the both of you die, Lloyd." She replied bluntly. "And besides, you love her, don't you? Why don't you want to reconcile with her?"_

 _Lloyd stayed silent for a moment before responding. "I feel like if I see her again, I'll want to stay with her forever. And I thought I'll..."_

 _She stared at him directly in the eye, her expression not wavering in the slightest. "Lloyd." She bent down to his level, her expression softening. "If you want to stay here with her, I won't mind. Remember that all I want is to see you happy."_

 _With those words, Lloyd felt the tears coming down his cheeks as he hugged his mother._

 _"We'll find her. I promise." Cha'ka said, placing a hand on his_ _back as he continued to shiver and shake, her warm hand reassuring him._

 _"Thank you," Lloyd replied, embracing the warmth emanating from his mother as she pulled him to her side._

* * *

 _After a while, running made Blake tired and weary. Her body ached from strain and her aura had been drained. She stopped and searched for a place to stay, and found herself in an abandoned church._

 _Churches hadn't been around remnant for years, this must have been ancient. She stepped into the wooden floors, creaking at the pressure and weakening from age. She walked around the place, it looks about as gothic as something from one of the books she would read on a rainy day like this one. She could hear the pitter_ _-patter of the rain just outside._

 _She laid on the columned seats. She would just close her eyes for a little bit, until the rain cleared up she would just...sleep..._

 _... **grr...**_

 _... **grrr...**_

 _ **"ROAR!"**_

 _Blake jolted awake from the sound of the roar invading her dreams. She jumped to avoid the Ursa claw that striked the place she was just sleeping, rolling backwards to avoid the second strike. She reached for the dagger that she normally held on a small holster on her left calf, then realizing she left it at home and panicking when she saw the Ursa swipe at her a third time and found she was backed up to the wall._

 _She braced herself for impact, hoping her aura would take the hit, but it did little to protect her, as she drained all of it earlier. She fell to the floor clutching her shoulder which oozed the red liquid, blood. She tried to stand, but the pain prevented her from doing so. The Ursa opened its jaw ready_ _to take a bite from her arm. She began to cry._

 _Suddenly, the Ursa fell to the ground in front of her. Behind it stood a tall, dark-skinned woman, with long black hair. She wore a coat made of worn Rathian hide, leggings, and vambraces made of Rathalos hide. She pulled a chain whip from the Grimm's back, her aura crackled as the chains linked together to form a sword._

 _"Are you Blake?" She asked._

 _Blake gulped. "Y-yes..."_

 _"Blake!" A familiar voice sounded behind her. Lloyd rushed up to her and bent down staring at her wound. He reached into a pouch he had on his belt, pulling out some wipes and wiping up the blood_ _. He pulled some alcohol from the pouch, then looking up at her. "This'll sting a little." He said. She nodded in response, not pulling away. He poured the contents of the bottle onto the wound, she winced as he did. He then pulled out some gauze, wrapping it around the wound carefully. "Is that better?"_

 _She looked at him, slightly amazed. The process only took a minute, despite lingering pain her shoulder felt far better than it had before. "Yes, thank you." Blake touched the bandages, still in awe of his handiwork._

 _"Listen, Blake. I'm sorry, about...well, everything." Lloyd said, sitting down crossing his legs. "This is my mom. She's had an illness since I was three years old, and yesterday, she received word of a place where they can cure it. And... well. I had just made a new girlfriend that day. I love you. But my mom has taken care of me my whole life."_

 _"I...understand." She replied, looking down. An uncomfortable silence ensued._

 _"Maybe we should take her home now," Cha'ka suggested, Lloyd turned to her then looked at the ground._

 _"Blake?" He looked back at her. "Blake?"_

 _Tears streamed down her face, as she held her hands to her face. He went to put his arms around her, but he hesitated for a moment before embracing her. She continued to cry as he held her. This continued for a minute then she stopped, looking up at Lloyd in his arms. "You were my first kiss." She admitted. "For a moment I thought maybe we were meant to be together, I thought maybe you could be my happiness."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"No, it's not your fault. I'd do the same." She sighed. "I just wish we could be together. Forever."_

 _Another silence took place, but this time it was pleasant. They could still hear the pitter-patter of the rain outside, Cha'ka only stared at her son and the girl nostalgically. They just held each other until the rain went away._

* * *

"You two were out for a while." Yang began when Lloyd closed the door behind him. "Did you at least find anything?"

They both shook their heads. "Were you two waiting for us this entire time?" Lloyd asked, then yawning. Yang sighed and nodded before lying onto her bed. Lloyd looked at her guiltily. "Sorry."

"No. I get it." She replied simply. "What I don't get is why my sister didn't want to follow her partner and dear sister." Ruby only winced when she said that.

"I... just thought Lloyd could use a little company." She responded, blushing only slightly.

"Sure, Ruby~" Yang replied teasingly.

Ruby blushed. "Where's Weiss?"

Yang pointed her thumb in the direction of her bed, where there was a light snoring. "She must have been tired after searching for Blake for so long. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was knocked out."

"Well, tomorrow will be the last day we try to search for her. I just hope that while we sleep, maybe she'll come back." Lloyd looked down and sighed melancholically. He went into his room and laid on his bed.

* * *

(Staring at the Sun - TV on the Radio)

I ran like I was on a hamster wheel. Endless, tiring, pointless but I kept running after her. I loved her.

Didn't I?

I looked at her as she stopped, turning her head to face me and when she did a feeling filled my entire being, it was empty, hollow, but it was foreign to me. I didn't understand, what was it?

I kept running, maybe I could catch her, but I knew I couldn't.

It didn't matter.


End file.
